


Come Up Off Your Color Chart 　卸除你的彩面

by kiku_azuya, milou407



Series: Color me　彩染我吧 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soul colors
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>打從他年幼的時候起，John的皮膚從來就不是他自己獨有的。那總是被來自他週遭每個人的明亮色彩潑了墨妝點，有時候甚至是那些他都不認識的人。但這沒有關係，因為他總是擁有她母親的亮藍色愛撫在他臉上，Harry疼惜的橘色搥打在他手臂上，而甚至偶爾會有他父親的咖啡色輕拍。這些顏色留存了下來，比起他其他隨意得到的顏色更加美麗，又富有意涵。它們展現了他是被愛著的，他對人們來說是很重要的。這些顏色是所有John最最珍藏的。<br/><br/>但是接著，那些顏色消逝了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Up Off Your Color Chart 　卸除你的彩面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Up Off Your Color Chart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725385) by [milou407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407). 



> 作為給本尼尼的生日賀文之二 :)：Wish you have a very very happy birthday today! Benny!!!  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[卸除你的彩面](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/come-up-off-your-color-chart.html)

****

**──────────────────────**

  


  
打從他年幼的時候起，John的皮膚從來就不是他自己獨有的。那總是被來自他週遭每個人的明亮色彩潑了墨妝點，有時候甚至是那些他都不認識的人。大多數的孩子會跟他們的朋友交換印記，而它們會在人們長大變老的時候，變得更加獨一無二。然而，John，幾乎會得到任何與他擦身而過的人的色彩，縱然他們甚至都沒有交談過。他媽媽總是說，這是因為他十分在乎他人，他沒有辦法只限制於少少幾人身上。這沒有困擾到他，他只會擦擦那些顏色，然後聳聳肩。當他還是小男孩的時候，他經常會被色彩偷偷攀滿他的身體感到入迷。幾乎所有的顏色都會淡去，更像是輕刷，而不是斑點。但這沒有關係，因為他總是擁有她母親的亮藍色愛撫在他臉上，Harry疼惜的橘色搥打在他手臂上，而甚至偶爾會有他父親的咖啡色輕拍。這些顏色留存了下來，比起他其他隨意得到的顏色更加美麗，又富有意涵。它們展現了他是被愛著的，他對人們來說是很重要的。這些顏色是所有John最最珍藏的。  
  
不過，這是在他媽媽生病之前。  
  
看見他媽媽躺在醫院病床上對John來說，是件很奇怪的事情。他喜歡坐在那裡陪她唸書，盡他所能地收集更多淺藍色印記。它們依舊一如以往地鮮豔，就如同他自己留在她身上的猩紅色斑點一般。她的印記在他身上顯目突出，即便在彩虹的新點點之中，他都能在他每次到醫院去時立即辨認出來。即使是在他媽媽雙眼中光采漸漸黯淡了，她在他身上的印記依舊明亮鮮豔。他在她的逝世後珍惜著它們，在他需要再次感受她的撫慰時揉蹭它們。  
  
而那奏效了，一直到它們開始淡去。它們消失、沒入他的皮膚之中，直到他再也沒有辦法記起它們一開始長得像什麼樣子。它們淡去了，隨之而去的是Harry的親暱戳戳，和他父親的喜愛推擠。現在，他爸爸會在他或Harry身邊的唯一時間，是當他在喝酒的時候，接著那成了不夠好到該被注意的事情。寵愛的拍拍轉變成巴掌和猛推，所以John盡他所能地試著別擋著了他的道。隨時光流逝，Harry採取了相反的立場。她會每天都帶著來自新女友觸碰的顏色回家，然後與他們的父親引發一場激烈爭執。那對她來說，總是很慘烈的收場，無論John試圖提供了多少援助。他在她終於離去的時候替她感到開心，真的。除了現在就只有他和他爸爸在家了，這對他們雙方都不是個好的處境。他爸爸的酗酒就跟往常一樣多，而他的殘酷印記，仍然留連在John皮膚上。其它來自他在各處所遇到的人們妝點在他皮膚上的色彩，有助於將那些殘酷、深色的印記，還有之下的瘀青掩飾起來。反擊只會留給他更嚴重的瘀青，還有，在一次難忘的時刻，一個腦震盪。所以John接受了盡快離開；他一打包好他基礎訓練的行李，他就再也沒有回頭過。  
  
軍隊對John而言很棒，或如他所預料的好。他對於獲得印記的無所拘束，讓他博得了些異樣眼光，但沒有人對他有任何差別待遇。在這裡，他就只是另一個新兵，恰好比其他人多了點顏色的一個。他現在時不時地得到和失去印記，源於他碰面與一同訓練的所有新人。而這在他一旦開始了他的醫療訓練，就更變本加厲起來。每一個病患，都會在他身上某處留下他們自己的印記，大多數也都獲得了他們的猩紅色條紋作為回報。唯一一件關於他自己印記總是困擾著John的部份，是它們有多短暫即逝。由於他的媽媽，他留給他人或他人留給他的印記都沒有特別深，或留得夠久。那令他覺得漂泊無依又疏遠，不過這不是什麼他會太過在意的事情。至少，在John遇上David以前不是。  
  
David是另一名受訓員，他和John在一起於聖巴茲期間變得非常親近。David同時也是John親吻過的頭一位男子，一旦他發覺到，也許喜歡男人就和喜歡女人都是一樣的。風趣而活潑，David以一種方式，讓John感覺到他好幾年都沒有過的年輕。他們的關係是很棒的一段，但當這變得認真起來時，John色彩多樣的斑紋，便開始成了他們之間的爭執點之一。  
  
「我哪裡會知道？」David會大吼，「你可能有了其他人的印記而我永遠都無法看見，因為你從每個去他街上的人們那得到一堆顏色！」  
  
「是啦，那又不是 **我** 天殺的錯！」John的回擊會是，「你試試看到特易購去能不得到20個新印記啊！這又不是我試著標記每個我遇到的人。」  
  
「只要一次就好，我想要我的顏色成為你身上最顯眼的，只要證明你是 **我的** ，」David的聲音瞬間從激動轉為疲憊，「我只是不認為我對你來說足夠重要。反正，不夠重要到足以獲准一個持久的印記。」  
  
最終，David變得十分倦怠且破碎，讓被調度到阿富汗對John而言，幾乎是鬆了口氣，就為了逃離這留連在倫敦的傷痛，和他沒辦法能夠擁有一個持久印記的恐懼。至少在戰區，會有比多少顏色彩繪了他皮膚還更重大的問題。這沒有讓離開少痛一些，但遠離卻讓人更加忍受得起。  
  
最初幾個星期過去後，John就不曾再將阿富汗想成是種解脫。那是血與沙的匆促忙亂，鮮紅河流倚著黃棕色的沙漠，大把大把的顏色全都一起流起了血。一如以往，John在他遇上的任何人身上留下了他的猩紅色印痕，然後得到模糊的痕跡作為回報；在那裡，他擁有著使命和責任感。  
  
所有這些，都在一秒間被顆狙擊手的子彈給奪去。  
  
當他在無菌醫院醒來時，John的第一道感覺是困惑：這並不是他住了好幾年的那個沙漠。為什麼他不在 **那裡** ？他的醫生被傳了進來，然後她解釋了那顆子彈是如何直直地射進他左肩，就在他心臟的左上方幾吋。破碎的彈片，造成了該區域的神經損傷，所以他對於該手臂的控制還有多少仍不清楚。醫生的臉在她詳述時漸漸轉趨嚴肅，陳述著對John要繼續作為一名外科醫師，或許不可能了。單單一個槍傷，那個敵軍狙擊手就奪走了John的一切，而他現在又該怎麼辦才好？一旦被除役了，John便帶了少少幾樣他帶回的所有物，然後搬進一間小套房。一間狹小、黑暗的公寓，將要成為他好長一陣子的家。畢竟，誰會想要一名帶有「信任危機」的前軍醫作為室友呢？  
  
他的人生持續著，單調又乏味，直到一次與Mike Stamford的偶遇，促使了John整個世界的翻轉。  
  
走進聖巴茲的老實驗室是種奇怪的體驗，不過沒有什麼好期待的，比得上當他遇見Sherlock Holmes。坐在房間的後端，彎伏著背，是John所遇過最無染的人了。他白皙的肌膚上根本就沒有一丁點印記。這真的很 **令人耳目一新** ，特別考量到John每天帶著四處走的斑斕色彩。  
  
在把他拆解到骨髓的兩分鐘對話之後，John感到他的頭天旋地轉。這個男子對他會有什麼好處呢？Sherlock Holmes很清楚地是用每小時100公里的速度在運轉，John幾乎都快要跟不上。更不用提及，誰會想要一個帶著拐杖的瘸子跟他們一起生活？即便如此，John隔天還是到那間公寓跟他碰了面，而事情似乎從這裡開始急速脫鈎。John所知道的下一件事情，他正要瞄準射擊一名運匠兇手，正在威脅著，將要奪走John一度以為他失去了的人生新機會的人。射擊準確筆直，John的手就一如以往地穩定，而他和Sherlock Holmes一同回到了他們的公寓。  
  
John所注意到的，眾多關於Sherlock特異獨行事項之一，除了冰箱裡的屍塊以外，是他對於印記的反感。Sherlock並不會以赤裸的皮膚碰觸他人，或甚至穿戴著衣著時也是，縱然他對於別人私人領域的缺乏。然而，Sherlock沒開放到解釋清楚，所以John也就沒有打探，隨他去了。  
  
隨著他們繼續住在一塊兒，John發現到有關Sherlock事情的清單增加了。他可笑的頭髮是如何幾乎總能維持住完美型態，就算他對它們做的一切亂撥。或者他很有可能貴到失心瘋的衣著襯衫，上頭的釦子怎麼總能看起來快要爆了，卻依舊能維持住。實際情況是，他總是聞起來像肥皂、化學藥品，還有其他某種，深沉而溫暖，就像是木材煙燻味。他唇瓣的形狀，或者他明亮雙眼的無理銅綠色彩。在這個點上，事情對John漸漸變得明朗起來，他非常有可能迷戀上了他的室友。這同時也十足清楚地是，Sherlock並不會對這些感受有所回應。所以，John將它們塞進了一個小小的箱子裡，然後繼續過他的生活。這確實包含了偶爾和女人出門，但他從一開始就很清楚，扯上他瘋狂室友，她們就多半會屈居第二。總之他嘗試過了。  
  
轉戾點發生在某天，John從另一場失敗約會回來的時候；在這時間點上，他的問題是什麼對所有人而言都很清晰明瞭，所以他為什麼還在嘗試呢？他在他攀上樓梯到公寓時，很專注在他的思維裡，幾乎沒有聽見Sherlock討茶的要求。但他還是弄了，試著將他的思想，從那名四肢都裹在睡褲與絲袍裡，並攤在他扶手椅上的男子身上抽離。他們就如他們往常般安定了下來，靜靜地沉浸於自我，同時卻也享受這份陪伴。John在他聽見Sherlock喊他的時候，從他的白日夢中被拉了出來，然後看見他伸手碰了碰他的臉頰。Sherlock在他臉上的觸碰讓人感到愉悅、溫暖還有輕柔，溫和地蹭著一道顯而易見的印痕。然而，他臉上的表情，一旦他明白過來他正在做什麼並隨即抽手的時候，是吃驚跟震懾，至少可說是憂慮。John感到他的眉頭擠到了一起，然後伸出手去安撫Sherlock，將一隻手擱上了他的頸側。  
  
「Sherlock？你還好嗎？哪不對勁了？」John的聲音，在他看見那抹現在正顯示在Sherlock頸側的鮮艷猩紅手印時，逐漸沒了蹤跡。那是鮮明而無可錯認的。他見過這個的次數不超過一隻手：在他父母親，還有Lestrade跟隨便哪個他正隱藏著的神祕男子。他剛剛才在Sherlock Holmes身上留下了一抹靈魂伴侶印記。然後順帶一提，Sherlock正在盯著他瞧，他敢打賭，他也有一個他自己的在他臉頰上。  
  
「哦，」John感到有點暈眩，「所以這就是你在盯著看的。挺漂亮的，不是嗎？而且這是──」  
  
「靈魂伴侶的印記，沒錯，」Sherlock看似心煩意亂，因為好幾種John沒辦法理解的原因。「我很抱歉，John，我知道我並不是你被烙下印記的首要選項。我不想要讓事情變得尷尬，但看來我似乎已經做了蠢事。」  
  
這 **天殺的** 白痴在說什麼？  
  
「不是我的首要……？哦見鬼，」Sherlock很顯然徹底搞糊塗了，所以John試著把事情弄得對他更淺顯易懂一些。而那要是代表了要將他手指穿過那異常柔軟的頭髮，還有拉他過來親吻的話，那就做吧。這親吻炙熱而濕潤，還有那些Sherlock發出的，壓根兒稱不上像樣合禮的 **聲響** 。這持續了好幾分鐘的時間，然後當他們分開的時候，Sherlock被染滿了猩紅色，雖然這些印記，沒一個像他脖子上那宣揚主權的手印一樣鮮豔。  
  
John知道他大概看起來相當洋洋得意，但是他很奇怪地不想甩它，因為他現在擁有了這漂亮東西作為靈魂伴侶。不過，Sherlock應該要得到一個解釋，如果他臉上那茫然的表情是任何提示的話。拉著他走向寢室，John低喃道，  
  
「沒有任何我會更想要作為我靈魂伴侶的人了。我已經愛上了你好幾個月了。」  
  
「 **好幾個月** ？我怎麼可能漏掉了── **哦** 。」他還是喋喋不休著。到底為什麼他還在講話？不過，John在他頸子上的嘴巴似乎讓Sherlock分了下心。他們繼續朝臥室走去，仍舊唇舌交纏著，此時Sherlock脫口而出說，  
  
「可John！茶怎麼辦？」這個 **令人難以置信** 的小渾蛋。  
  
「去它的茶，」John在他把他拖進臥室時，對著Sherlock的脖子低吼道。在那之後亦沒有過多的談話。

  


****

**──────────────────────**

  


John或許依舊被眾多色彩所覆蓋，但是現在，他知道在他臉頰上，他擁有唯一一抹如明亮紫羅蘭色般，真正重要的斑紋。還有其他的地方，不過那些大多數其實都只屬於他和Sherlock之間。

 


End file.
